Yasashisa no Riyuu
Yasashisa no Riyuu (優しさの理由, Reason for Kindess), Tạm dịch: Lý do cho sự ân cần, là bài hát được sử dụng cho phần giới thiệu mở đầu đầu tiên của anime Hyouka, được thể hiện bởi ChouCho. Kanji= 退屈な窓辺に吹き込む風に 顔をしかめたのは 照れくささの裏返し 曖昧にうなずく手のひらの今日 描いてる自分は少し大げさで 何か変わりそうな気がしているよ 心に呼びかける君のせいだね 曇り空 のぞいた予感 手をのばそう いつよりも力強い勇気で 光も影もまだ遠くて それでも僕らは 優しさの理由が知りたい 今は誰の名前でもない 輝きの彼方へ 全部過去になる前に 見つけに行こう この世界はまるで頼りないねと うそぶく僕の目をからかうように 君が見てる空は何色だろう? きっと青く高く清らかなはず すれ違い 近づきながら いつの日か 戸惑いも受け止めていけたら 言葉のままじゃもどかしくて だから何度でも 不器用に重ねてしまうね 喜びも悲しみもここで 意味が生まれること ふたり気づきはじめてる その理由も 言葉のままじゃもどかしくて 何度でも 不器用に重ねてしまうよ 声にならない切なさごと この想い、君に届け 光も影もまだ遠くて それでも僕らは 優しさの理由が知りたい 今は誰の名前でもない 輝きの彼方へ 全部過去になる前に 見つけに行こう 君が過去になる前に 見つけるから |-| Romaji= taikutsu na madobe ni fukikomu kaze ni kao o shikameta no wa terekusasa no uragaeshi aimai ni unazuku tenohira no kyou egaite'ru jibun wa sukoshi oogesa de nanika kawarisou na ki ga shite iru yo kokoro ni yobikakeru kimi no sei da ne kumorizora nozoita yokan te o nobasou itsu yori mo chikarazuyoi yuuki de hikari mo kage mo mada tookute sore de mo bokura wa yasashisa no riyuu ga shiritai ima wa dare no namae de mo nai kagayaki no kanata e zenbu kako ni naru mae ni mitsuke ni ikou kono sekai wa marude tayorinai ne to usobuku boku no me o karakau you ni kimi ga mite'ru sora wa naniiro darou? kitto aoku takaku kiyoraka na hazu surechigai chikazukinagara itsu no hi ka tomadoi mo uketomete iketara kotoba no mama ja modokashikute dakara nando de mo bukiyou ni kasanete shimau ne yorokobi mo kanashimi mo koko de imi ga umareru koto futari kizukihajimete'ru sono riyuu mo kotoba no mama ja modokashikute nando de mo bukiyou ni kasanete shimau yo koe ni naranai setsunasa goto kono omoi, kimi ni todoke hikari mo kage mo mada tookute sore de mo bokura wa yasashisa no riyuu ga shiritai ima wa dare no namae de mo nai kagayaki no kanata e zenbu kako ni naru mae ni mitsuke ni ikou kimi ga kako ni naru mae ni mitsukeru kara |-| Tiếng Việt= (Dịch bởi Zing Fansub) Buồn chán, ngồi bên khung cửa sổ Em cau mày với cơn gió kia để che đi vẻ ngại ngùng của mình Em gật đầu ngập ngừng khi em cảm thấy tương lai vững chắc trong đôi tay mình. Em cảm thấy cơn gió kia mang theo sự đổi thay Đó là lỗi của anh khi đã gõ cửa trái tim em Bầu trời mây mù đang kể về những chuyện sắp đến Hãy giang rộng đôi cánh của chúng ta với lòng can đảm mạnh mẽ Ánh sáng và bóng tối là một khoảng cách mơ hồ nhưng chúng ta vẫn muốn biết lý do đằng sau sự ân cần đó. Vẫn chưa cơ một ai vươn đến ánh sáng cao vời vợi đó Hãy khám phá điều đó trước khi quá khứ thu hẹp tất cả. |-| Tiếng Anh= As a breeze blew into the room from the monotonous window, I put a frown on my face to try to hide my awkward shyness Nodding ambivalently, I seem to be trying too hard today as I decide how to shape the "today" I'm holding in my palm. I have a feeling that something is about to change, and I blame you since you're the one calling out to my heart A peek at the cloudy sky tells me what's to come. Let's stretch out our hands with courage more powerful than ever Although both light and shadow are still far in the distance, we still wish to know the reason for this kindness. Towards a far and radiant place no one has been able to reach yet, let's go find it before everything becomes history As I let out a loud sigh at the unreliable world You, as though making fun of my limited vision Gaze up at the sky, what color is the sky you see It must be blue, high, and clear We keep missing each other while trying to get closer I hope one day we'd be able realize that we were indeed lost Completely dissatisfied with my own words, again and again I end up trying to embellish my lines awkwardly The two of us have begun to notice the emerging meaning Of both joy and misery as well as the reason behind them Completely dissatisfied with my own words Again and again, I end up trying to embellish my lines awkwardly I will send my thoughts your away together with This pain which I'm unable to express in words Although both light and shadow are still far in the distance We still wish to know the reason for this kindness Towards a far and radiant place no one has been able to reach yet Let's go find it before everything becomes history I will find you before you become history